Give Me A Second Chance
by CenaPerezOrtonluvr10799
Summary: Kelly left Justin 4 years ago and one day she comes back with a surprise. She had a baby. His baby. But that's not the only reason she came to town, she's running from something, someone. See what happens!


Justin Gabriel sat in the bed room of his Los Angeles condo when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on." he yelled. He grabbed a shirt from his top drawer and put it on. When he opened the front door, he couldn't believe his eyes. His ex girlfriend, Kelly Nemeth was standing there. She was wearing a grey one-shoulder shirt, fade-washed shorts and silver flats. Her hair was straight and her bang was swept to the side.

"Well hello there." he said. "Can I come in?" She asked quitely. "Yeah, of course." he said stepping to the side to let her. When she moved foward, he noticed the little girl behind her leg. She followed Kelly into the living room and sat on the couch next to her, as did Justin. "Who's she?" he asked. She hesistated, and finally said, "My daughter, she's 4.". _She's 4,_ Justin said in his head. Kelly and Justin had broken up 4 years ago. _No,_ he thought. He looked at the little girl searching for any type of resemblance. She had big brown eyes, just like his and Auburn hair that reached the middle of her back. Her facial feautures we're similar to his but she looked mostly like Kelly. "She's our daughter." he said finally. Kelly nodded. The young girl looked at Justin and smiled, "I'm Ali." He smiled back at her, "I'm Justin." "It's nice to meet you." she said. "Why don't you go watch some TV while Justin and I go outside and talk?" Justin turned the channel to _SpongeBob Squarepants._

"So she's be alive for 4 years and I didn't know about her?" Justin was asking. "When I left you, I didn't know I was pregnant. When I found out, I didn't think you deserved to know. I didn't think you'd care." Kelly said. "You didn't think I would care? That's my daughter. How could I not care?" Justin raised his voice slightly. Kelly shrugged, "Well I figured since you cheated on me, you didn't care about me. So I just assumed that you didn't care about Allison." Kelly said stubbornly. Her voice was raising as well. If Justin wanted to argue about this, she would argue about it. "That was a mistake, and it was 4 years ago. Let it go." Justin pleaded, his voice going softer. "I will _never_ let it go, nor will I forget. You have no _idea_ how hard it is being a single mom." Kelly yelled. The next minute she was in his arms. "Your right, I don't know. And I'm sorry that you do." Justin said into her hair. She missed the feel of his arms around her but she was still wasn't going to forgive him. She pushed at his chest and met his eyes. "Ali and I are staying for a week. Maybe you could get to know her a little more." "Where are you staying?" "I'm not sure yet, a hotel probably." Kelly shrugged. When she'd set off on this adventure, she hadn't really thought about her sleeping arrangements. "You could stay here. I've got a spare room." Justin suggested. "Are you sure? It's not hard to find a hotel around here." "I'm sure. I want to catch up with you." he said smiling. "I'll tell you anything you want to know, later tonight."

"Ali's asleep." Kelly said walking into Justin's room. She had on pink sweatpants and a white V-neck. Her hair was tied into a messy bun. "Great, now I can catch up on your new life." Justin said. Kelly sat on the end of Justin's bed. "What all do you want to know?" she asked. "Everything." he replied simply. "Well, after I left I went back to Jacksonville. I stayed with Nick and Maria for a bit and then I moved to Miami. I got a place with Mary and I stayed there. I came back here because I thought Ali deserved to know her father wasn't dead." she admitted. "I didn't hear a boyfriend in that story." Justin said with a smile. "It's kind of hard to date with a 4 year old." Kelly said with a laugh, "What've you been up to?" "Nothing really, I just got back from New York. I was visiting Lauren." Kelly smiled at the sound of his older sister's name. When she and Justin were dating, Lauren was one of her bestfriends. "Where am I suppose to sleep?" Kelly asked. "With me, I mean, if you want." Justin said. "Oh no, I'll sleep with Ali." Kelly said getting off the bed. "Can't you atleast stay until your tired?" Justin asked. "Ugh, fine" she sat next to Justin on the bed. ""Why won't you Justin admit you still love me?" Justin asked looking over at Kelly. "Because, I don't want to." "So does that mean you still love me?" "If thats what you want it to mean." Kelly said and got up from the bed. She faked an impressive yawn, "I'm sleepy. Goodnight Justin." she said and went off to her room.

She crept into the bed beside Ali, trying not to wake her. She went to sleep that night with sweet dreams of the past.


End file.
